A software provider can sell software and/or service products, for example, by selling subscriptions to customers for products. An entity that has purchased a product subscription is an owner of the subscription and has a right to use the product for the period of the subscription. An owner's use of a subscription can be represented, for example, as an ‘entitlement.’ For example, a customer, such as ACME Company, purchases ten 3-year subscriptions to Enterprise Software ABC. ACME Company is the owner of the ten subscriptions, which can be represented by ten entitlements, and can assign the ten entitlements to various systems. A consumer is an entity that has been granted an entitlement to allow the entity to receive product updates. When a system is granted an entitlement, the system is a consumer that can receive product updates for the Enterprise Software ABC.
Product asset management tools are provided to allow software providers and customers to manage the product subscriptions that have been purchased, the subscriptions that have been consumed, the patches, updates, and maintenance of the products, etc. A large number of product asset management related operations occur at any given time. For example, consumers are created and deleted, entitlements are created and granted, etc. Conventional product asset management tools, however, do not provide users, such as system administrators, the capability to easily audit the various product asset management operations that occur.